


[podfic] Girls & Horses

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Horses, Hunting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's fourteen and she's never met a girl who loves horses as much as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Girls & Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls & Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292140) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pdkzcgvmryae8sf/%5Bmerlin%5D%20girls%20and%20horses.mp3)  
mp3 / 3:26 / 3.15MB


End file.
